A tout jamais
by Haheuiah
Summary: Une déclaration d'amour du haut de la tour d'astronomie il n'y a rien de plus romantique. Mais qui est ce jeune homme si passionné avouant tout son amour à une jolie rousse. One shot TERMINE
1. Default Chapter

Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, elle hantait ses pensées, revenant sans cesse lorsqu'il essayait de l'en faire sortir. Les taches de rousseur qui ressortait sur sa peu de nacre et sa chevelure rousse flamboyante ajoutait à la prestance qu'elle dégageait. Son sourire était angélique et quiconque le recevait se sentait apaisé, en paix avec soi-même et avec le monde extérieur. Il était tombé amoureux de cette jolie rouquine au fort tempérament, mais jamais il n'oserait lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il ne pourrait supporter qu'elle le rejette, ses colères lui faisait un peu peur mais il devait s'avouer que c'était avec cette fille qu'il voulait faire sa vie et avoir sept garçons, un pour chaque poste au Quidditch. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester dans cet état il fallait qu'il aille lui parler et tout lui avouer et c'est l'estomac serré et le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'il se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie où la jeune femme aimait à se réfugier. Il passa la porte de la tour et vit sa silhouette appuyée contre la fenêtre, elle regardait les étoiles et n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il resta quelques instant à la contempler tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé et cherchant désespérément les mots qu'il pourrait employer. Elle ressemblait à un papillon, il n'y a encore que deux ou trois ans on n'aurait pu dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon à cause de ses cheveux cours, certains disait même qu'elle était une hermaphrodite, mais depuis ces deux dernières années elle s'était développée et ses formes aussi et aujourd'hui le doute n'était plus permis. Il songea, l'espace d'une demi-seconde à faire demi-tour et à s'enfuir en courant mais maintenant qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin il n'était pas question de renoncer, il était un Gryffondor oui ou non ? Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus en avant ses réflexions et de considérer plus attentivement l'option de fuite car la jeune fille se retourna et l'aperçut.

- **Ohh, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. **

- **Bon… Bonjour Molly.** _(Allez levez la main tout ceux qui ont pensé qu'il s'agissait de James et Lily ou de Harry et Ginny, allez soyez pas timide !!!! hé hé hé je vous ai eu !)_

- **Bonjour Arthur, **lui répondit la jeune fille dans un grand sourire.

Elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de ce jeune garçon, il était plutôt timide mais vraiment déterminé dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Et il avait une conversation tellement agréable, il portait un avis réfléchis sur tout et n'importe quoi, en ce moment il se concentrait sur la science héraldique il étudiait les armoiries de toutes les familles de sorciers qu'il connaissait. Mais sa véritable passion était les moldus, il adorait discuter avec les parents de ses amis, il pouvait passer des heures à les écouter parler de leur monde. Il était un passionné et ce trait de caractère lui plaisait beaucoup et puis il était séduisant ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Avec cet air nonchalant et ses cheveux roux, il faisait chavirer bien des cœurs mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Et le sien n'avait pas échappé à la règle, elle ne se souvenait plus du jour où elle s'en était rendu compte mais présentement il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé. Elle pensait à lui et combien il serait agréable d'être dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la porte pour partir et qu'elle l'aperçut. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle ne put réprimer un petit « ohh » de surprise elle s'empressa d'ajouter une phrase banale afin de masquer son trouble.

- **Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose Molly, mais avant je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre. **

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de consentement, Arthur lui fixait le bout de ses chaussures.

- **Voilà, je voulais te dire que… depuis quelques temps déjà je me suis rendu compte… Rohhh j'y arriverai jamais,** il releva la tête planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa camarade et lui prit les mains.

- **Je t'aime Molly Witherpson, tu es la femme de ma vie, je veux me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins et m'endormir près de toi tous les soirs, je veux me marier avec toi, avoir des enfants avec toi, vieillir avec toi et même mourir avec toi. Je sais que tout cela n'est peut-être que chimère mais tu es un véritable rayon de soleil dès que tu apparais ma vie s'illumine et mon cœur bondit de joie. Je voulais juste te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi, je ne te demande rien en retour,** ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant ses sourcils froncés, **et si tu me le demande j'irai même m'enterrer au fin fond du Mexique en me faisant moine et en portant un sombrero si ma vue t'insupporte. **

Mais pour toute réponse il reçut un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres, d'abord trop surpris il n'osa répondre puis peu à peu il se laissa gagner par l'émotion et répondit au doux baiser de la jeune fille. Elle se recula après quelques instants et murmura :

- **Je t'aime aussi Arthur Weasley. **

Cette fois ce fut lui qui alla cueillir ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné et qui marqua l'union de leur destinée.

Voilà c'est une tite histoire toute mimi que j'ai écrite pour un Potter jeu de mot et j'avais envie de la mettre en ligne ici aussi, il n'y a pas de suite prévu, normalement, :) J'espère que vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à me laisser une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Zoubis.

H 


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Fly Away Phoenix :** Hé hé et de un! Tu as été surpris tant que cela ? Et ben merci je vais voir si je fait une suite peut être retraçant le mariage ou la naissance de chacun des enfants cela pourrait être sympa. En tout cas encore merci.

**Lisandra :** Merci pour ce renseignement effectivement je l'ai vu sur le site de JKR c'est bien Prewett je le saurai maintenant. Merci pour tes compliments.

**Sasha Krum :** Merci.

**Docteur Gribouille :** Merci, merci : ) Apparemment j'en étonne plus d'un avec ce couple ça me donne envie de l'approfondir, j'envisage peut être une suite mais pas pour tout de suite sur le mariage ou la naissance de chaque enfant, à voir. Encore merci.

Ps : et de deux !!!!!

**Minerve :** et de trois !!!!!!! hé hé j'aime bien surprendre des fois, en tout cas je suis contente de voir que tu as apprécié. Merci.

**Nfertiti :** Merci, merci, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup voire presque aucune fic sur cette famille dommage elle regorge plein de possibilités. Et de 4 !!!!! : )

**Shetane :** Merci, merci, merci : ) Et de 5 !!!! Contente que cela t'ai plut.

**Fluminia :** Merci Flum, contente que ça t'ai plut a toi aussi.

Voilà me suis dit que ce one-shot méritait bien quelques réponses aux reviews. J'ai songé a faire une suite mais ce n'est qu'une idée en l'air sur le mariage ou l'accouchement de chaque enfants. En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu et ravie de voir que cela vous a plu.


End file.
